


Day 17/ Orgasm Denial

by thingsiwontadmittohavewritten



Series: Kinktober2019 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha Derek, Anal Sex, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other people perform oral sex on Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Stiles has some sort of sex school, Unprotected Sex, Werewolf Derek, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten/pseuds/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten
Summary: Derek's not allowed to come.





	Day 17/ Orgasm Denial

It had been hours and if he’d been able to Derek would be begging for release, but like always Stiles had stolen his ability to form words, had reduced him to a moaning, whimpering mess with nothing but his hands and mouth.

Stiles had gotten home with _that_ glint in his eyes, ordered Derek to strip and get on the bed; then he’d proceeded to kiss, pet, stroke, caress, lick, suck at every inch of skin presented to him. Currently Derek’s cock was engulfed in the wet heat of Stiles’ mouth, sweat beading on his forehead with the strain of keeping still and not coming.

With an obscene ‘pop’ Stiles pulled off his throbbing cock, large hands rubbing soothingly at Derek’s thighs.

  
“So good, Baby,” his voice rough and causing Derek to shudder and involuntarily spread his legs a little wider. He was rewarded by a blinding smile and Stiles moving a hand from his thighs to his balls, gently playing with the heavy sack, the other venturing further up, following the crease of his groin, up his flank fluttering across his collar bone and down the other side, knuckles pressing into his abs for a second before long fingers could rub at his nipples, pinching and squeezing even more sounds from Derek’s mouth.

Stiles keeps leisurely touching him, enough to keep him on the edge but never pushing him over. Derek whines desperately, the sheets ripping beneath his claws and all Stiles does is placing his legs over his shoulders, a wet finger circling his hole.

“Such a good boy, Baby,” he coos, pushing the digit past Derek’s rim. Time lost its meaning about the same time Derek’s back had hit the bed so he can’t say how long it takes for one to become two to become three; not that he really cares about anything but how good it feels, how loud the sound the zipper makes is when Stiles at long last, _finally_, frees his own cock from it’s cloth prison, the slick sound of lube on his heated skin and then the feeling of it sliding inside Derek’s ass, all 12 glorious inches of it like a branding iron marking Derek as his. Stiles is fast and rough the only sound Derek is capable of is little gasps as the air is pushed from his lungs.

“Beautiful. So pretty stretched around my cock, Baby,” Stiles uses his weight to push Derek’s legs back, folding him in half and going deeper with every thrust. There are more words spilling from Stiles’ lips – praise and filth in equal measure – as he relentlessly chases his orgasm, Derek’s cock an angry purple where it bobs painfully with Stiles’ movements and he has to grip tighter around the ruined sheets to keep from touching himself, Stiles pinching his nipples and calling him ‘good’ and ‘pretty’ and ‘my darling alpha’ every time he stops himself reaching for his cock.  
At last Stiles comes, a final stutter of his hips and Derek’s ass is filled with his seed.

Derek clenches down around him, his body unwilling to let him go when Stiles slowly pulls away; he laughs and bends down, capturing his lips and plundering his mouth distracting Derek thoroughly enough he can pull his cock from the clutch of his hole. For a while they kiss, Stiles lowering Derek’s leg onto the bed and lying down pulling him to his chest, hands rubbing his back to keep him warm. He can faintly hear the sound of the door bell and people taking their seats in the living room but as long as Stiles doesn’t tell him to get up he’s content to stay here.

There’s dried semen on his ass cheeks and thighs where it’s dripped out of him, his arm’s half asleep and he’s starting to feel a bit chill when Stiles kisses him deeply and then gets up, cleaning his cock with the wipes they keep on the night stand before zipping his pants once more, Derek hungrily following his every move with his eyes.  
“Rise and shine, big guy, the Thursday class is here,” he reaches out a hand that Derek takes, his legs not entirely steady beneath him. Stiles looks him over, eyes lingering on his still hard cock twitching under the attention; Stiles looks up from under his lashes, eyes glowing warm and golden, a pink tongue sneaking out to wet his lips before he bends and presses a quick kiss to the weeping head.

“You’re still good, Baby?”

Knowing Stiles will give him the time Derek thinks it over carefully before nodding; “Yes Sir.”

Stiles looks him in the eye for a few minutes before he nods in agreement and motions for Derek to make his way down the stairs, his eyes following Derek the whole descent. When he reaches the door to the living room he can hear the water being turned on in the bathroom, knows Stiles won’t be down for a few minutes. Derek straightens his back and takes his usual place in front of Stiles’ desk, though tonight he keeps standing, looking at the room from beneath his lashes.

Ten men and women - the Thursday class - are all facing the desk and subsequently Derek and while the chatter dies down the minute he steps through the door, a few of them lift their hand in greeting when they see it’s him; Derek doesn’t return it, keeps his hands clasped behind his back, tracking Stiles’ movements by hearing.

It’s fifteen minutes before Stiles makes his entrance, hair still wet from his shower, faint traces of mustard on his breath from the sandwich he’d just eaten. Once he’s close enough he grabs Derek’s cock and jerks it a few times, presses his thumb into the slit while looking at the class.

“Blowjobs, as we learnt last week, aren’t as easy as they seem in porn,” Stiles smiles kindly at them, his hand too tight and too dry around Derek’s aching cock and still he’s fighting to keep back the moan clawing at his throat. Stiles doesn’t like having his lectures interrupted.  
“I trust you all practiced?” he asks expectantly and is met with a chorus of;

“Yes, professor Stilinski.”

“Good. Now, humans are a bit more difficult than dildos, but they taste better,” he laughs and lets go of Derek’s cock, who breathes a quiet sigh of relief, not sure how much longer he could’ve staved off his orgasm.

“Each of you will get ten minutes with this pretty little thing,” Stiles grins as he gestures at Derek’s cock - nearly 16 inches in its current state. “You can suck or lick both cock and balls, but no hands and no biting. If you manage to make him come you get a gold star.” At that Stiles snaps open the ring around Derek’s cock takes a step back and points to a red haired woman.

She’s definitely a pro at deepthroating, but he can’t help but wonder if this is the first real cock she’s ever had in her mouth, because it might not be bad but it certainly isn’t good either. Not that Derek’s complaining, it makes it easier for him not to come. He does wonder how Stiles decides their order - they all manage to take his cock down their throats without choking but other than that their skill level varies - until he realizes he’s making them go in order of how likely Derek would be to be attracted to them. He forgets to pay attention and snaps his hips a little too much causing the man in front of him to rear back with tears in his eyes.

The last is the worst. Clearly familiar with the subject he begins by sucking Derek’s balls into his mouth and once they’re soaked with saliva he lets the go, starts licking his cock, traces the veins with his tongue, up and around. He fits his lips just at the crown, suckles gently, his tongue fucking Derek’s slit; then he opens wide and practically devours Derek’s cock, not retracting his tongue before he absolutely has to. The smell of Stiles is only barely distraction enough to keep his orgasm at bay and when Stiles calls time Derek visibly deflates.

“That was some very good first tries, and while none of you gets a gold star you all get a passing grade, though remember” he trails off and they dutifully answers;

“practice makes perfect.”

“Very good.” He turns and looks at Derek swaying on his feet, his eyes half closed and head hanging tiredly. “I think that concludes tonight’s lesson. Thank you all for coming, we’ll see you next week.”

“Good night, professor Stilinski,” they chorus, the sound of ten people getting to their feet and making their way to the front door. Once the room is quiet Stiles turns fully towards Derek.

“You’ve been such a good boy today.” He takes one of Derek’s hands and wraps it around his cock. “Does my good boy want to come now?” Derek nods vigorously, tightens his grip a little though he doesn’t move his hand. Stiles smile;

“How would my beautiful boy like to come? With his own hand?” Derek moans as Stiles traces the length of his cock with the tip of his finger.  
“Or on your hands and knees with my cock pounding your pretty little hole,” Stiles tilts his head, long fingers already prodding at his rim. Derek can barely breathe with anticipation, even thinks he might have passed out when Stiles sinks to his knees;

“Maybe a wet mouth,” he says and takes Derek to the root, his nose brushing against Derek’s pubic hairs, Stiles’ fingers digging into his thighs for purchase. It’s over before it’s even begun, just a few bobs of Stiles’ head and Derek is coming his brains out, Stiles swallowing around his cock making sure not as much as a drop goes to waste. Derek’s legs refuse to keep him up but Stiles catches him, gently lowers him onto the floor, snuggles close and pulls a blanket over them.

They lie there for maybe an hour before Derek’s capable of the stairs, Stiles’ hand resting against the small of his back on their ascend, his voice low and gentle as he tucks Derek in, neither of them caring about the dried come on Derek’s ass and thighs, whispering reassurances that he’s still there while taking off his clothes before lying down behind him, spooning close and wrapping him in his arms. Derek sighs contentedly and falls asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Is there something in particular you'd like me to write? For kinktober or in general? Leave me a comment and I'll give it a shot  
(if you're too shy to leave a prompt as a comment here you can send me a mail at madhatter9112@gmail.com (but take into account that I rarely check that) and make a note that you wish to remain anonymous)


End file.
